


Follow my lead, I'll keep you safe

by BrightEyesIllusionist



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime), 甲鉄城のカバネリ | Koutetsujou no Kabaneri | Kabaneri of the Iron Fortress (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Anxious Katsuki Yuuri, Blood and Gore, Character Death, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Circus, Kabeneri of the Iron Fortress AU, Kabeneri of the Iron Fortress Alternative Universe, M/M, Matchmaker Phichit Chulanont, Minor Character Death, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Phichit Chulanont is a Little Shit, Phichit Chulanot's Dream, Traveling Circus, Violence, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 08:04:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10827195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrightEyesIllusionist/pseuds/BrightEyesIllusionist
Summary: No one knows where they came from, or why. The only thing we know if that if they bite you, you become one of them.A Kabane.Humanity built great Stations to escape them, hiding ourselves away and trying to survive. Great, armored trains called Hayajiro travel between the Stations, transporting goods and people.One such Hayajiro, called the Ice Castle, is run by Phichit Chulanont. He and his traveling performers journey from station to station, spreading their talents to try and lift the spirits of the people.After an incident left his home Station of Hasetsu abandoned to the Kabane, Katsuki Yuuri joins Phichit's traveling troupe to leave the painful experience behind him.But the even left him marked, changed. Not entirely human, though not Kabane, he is something else. Something new entirely.Now, three years after the incident, he finally discovers others like him...*** NOTE: You really don't need to know Kabaneri of the Iron Fortress to understand this story, I'm just using the universe, not the characters. Everything you need to know will be explained as the story moves along.





	Follow my lead, I'll keep you safe

Slowly the great gate swings downward, connecting the rails of the Station to the outside world. It connects with a loud clang, signaling the locomotive waiting inside to move forward. A whistle inside blows loudly, and the colorfully painted train starts to charge forward into the dark forest. The wheels turn slowly, but quickly pick up speed, driving the moving fortress forward. It's wedge shaped nose cuts into the night, and great floodlights illuminate the tracks in front of it. Half of the occupants are already sleeping peacefully, and the other half watch carefully through the tiny slits that serve in place of windows, silently gripping their weapons. Their breath clouds slightly in the cold night air, joining the column of steam rising from the engine. The sound of the wheels echoes into the night, solid and repetitive, calming to those riding in ins safety.

Then engine roars with life, smoothly turning the gears that keep them moving. It's noise causes those near it to huddle close together to be heard.

“I think that performance went well!” Phichit says loudly. “One of our best yet!” He turns to his two companions, the bright red and gold of his costume catching the light as he turns. “We really need to incorporate your routine again, Yuuri. It was amazing!”

His dark haired friend grins, his own black outfit contrasting Phichit's bold colors. “Perhaps.” He says calmly.

“Nope. Definitely. We are totally doing that again! You had the whole audience on the edge of their seats.” He turns to the third member of their group. “Celestino, what's the next stop?”

“Our next planned stop is at the Soji Station. It's a large one. They should have plenty of resources for us to trade for supplies. We're running a little low. As responsive as this last group was, they weren't the most lucrative Station we've preformed for.” Celestino points down at a point on the map, his thick ponytail swinging slightly with the movement. A large, brown coat covers his frame. He raises an eyebrow at the younger man.

Phichit grins, the movement lighting up his whole face to match his colorful outfit. “Great! That's perfect! A big crowd for us to entertain! I heard they even have orchards there still, right? Maybe we can trade for some fresh fruit, wouldn't that be awesome Yuuri?!” He bounces in place, causing the tiny bells sewn into his costume to jingle and turns to his friend who shrugs.

“We'll have to pass though the Hasetsu Station to get there.” Yuuri responds quietly.

Phichit's face darkens. “Right. That'll be rough, huh?” He asks. Yuuri shrugs again. “Still, there probably aren't that many Kabane there anymore. It's been awhile, a few years right?”

“Three years, next month.” Yuuri responds and Phichit pulls him into a hug.

“Will you be okay?” He asks and Yuuri nods again, not saying anything.

Yuuri returns the hug briefly and stands. “I'm going to go get some rest. Hasetsu isn't far. We should get there in two days.” He backs up, walking towards the rear of the engine compartment, his black outfit blending with the shadows and his face and throat a pale contrast to the darkness. The silver chain on his throat glints in the dim light.

Phichit nods, his grin sliding from his face. “I guess today took a lot out of you, huh?” He asks and Yuuri hums in response.

“Yeah. I want to be well rested in case something happens when we pass through the abandoned Station.” He gives a half-hearted smile.

“Did you at least have fun today?” Phichit asks. Yuuri nods, quietly before slipping out of the room.

Celestino looks at Phichit silently for a moment before rolling up the map. “Don't push him too hard, Phichit. He'll be okay, Yuuri is a lot stronger than he looks.”

Phichit sighs. “I know that. Hell, everyone on this thing knows that! I just wish he knew it too.”

“I know. And I think he does, he's just scared of not being enough if something does happen. He takes things too hard. I don't think he ever really got over what happened.” Celestino stood, brushing his knees off before he moved to check the gauges on the engine, standing by the technician, Morooka.

“It's not really something you get over.” Phichit says quietly to himself before raising his voice a bit to be heard over the engine. “I'm going to bed. Wake me for my shift, okay?” Celestino waves a hand in his direction before Phichit turns to walk out the same door Yuuri did. He sighed quietly. It was going to be a rough journey.

**Author's Note:**

> *** I totally mess with the geography and canon for both universes here. Sorry about that, hopefully it isn't too confusing.
> 
> I hope you all have enjoyed it so far! Let me know what you think :)


End file.
